Winter
by Rainfox88
Summary: Oneshot/Post Degeneration. Leon returns to Washington D.C with snow blanketing the land and bringing up memories he left in shadow. He then sees a woman he knows all too well, and is drawn to her. Little does he know that she is being hunted...A/L.


**Winter**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil, which also means I do not own Leon or Ada…darn it…I don't own anything!!

Snow blanketed the streets with white tranquility. The city was bustling with holiday shoppers and slow moving traffic. The sky was covered with grey clouds, dimming the sun's rays behind their mass to protect the snow.

Leon Scott Kennedy smiled as a small group of children rushed by, holding hands and giggling in their winter clothing. It had barely been an hour since his plane landed here in Washington D.C from a long trip from Harvardville. The White House was awaiting his arrival so he could be debriefed on his mission there. Instead of driving, Leon felt like walking.

His head was filled with countless thoughts, namely that of Umbrella. Harvardville almost became Raccoon City all over again, all thanks to the sick corporation's leftovers.

Leon sighed. To think that his mission in Spain was almost a year ago. Time seemed to blur by nowadays. Leon stuffed his hands deeper into his leather jacket, feeling the chill of the winter air. Still, it felt good to just take a stroll to get his mind off of things.

_Raccoon City seemed just like yesterday. _

Leon came to a stop at a curb, waiting for traffic to clear so he could cross the street. Memorial Park was just to his left, the trees covered in snow along with the ground. Leon could see people walking their dogs and talking with others. He couldn't see the pond, but he was sure there were people ice-skating on it.

His cell phone started to ring. He remained where he was, and answered the phone. More traffic stopped at the intersection, making him have to wait once more.

"Kennedy."

"You know it is me, yet you say your name."

"Sorry, Hunnigan. It's just habit," Leon chuckled.

"Of course. The President called me. You are late, you know."

"I am?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm taking a walk."

"This isn't the time to be playing games, Leon. You can't keep President Graham waiting!"

"Alright, alright. Tell him I am on my way. They are always so picky about debriefing, don't you think?" Leon asked, smirking.

"I have no comment on that question. You have half an hour, Leon. Don't make me have to call you again."

"Yes, Madam Ingrid Hunnigan."

He slapped the cell phone shut before she could make a sharp retort. He could always have a little fun picking on Hunnigan. However, he couldn't keep the President waiting too long.

_I guess I better get my ass over there._

It was tempting not to go. For some reason, standing there at the edge of the curb made him feel at peace. He loved watching people go about their normal business, smiling and spirited by the upcoming holidays. The children were the best. Their laughs seemed to comfort him. He was fighting for these people, fighting for this simple life they unknowingly were losing to the corruption of the world. They knew nothing of the monstrosities and horrors he had come to know, and it was better that they didn't.

Just as Leon was going to step down to walk across the walkway, something caught his eye. He looked over into the small café that sat at the corner across the street. Leon had went there plenty of times. The café, called Good Times, looked entirely the same as it did before he left for Harvardville, instead it was covered in snow. That wasn't what caught his eye. It was the woman who sat at the table in the large window.

Leon was, by all means, surprised. _Ada? What is she doing here?_

He forgot all about the President. Instead, Leon changed his direction to cross the street to get to the café. Leon entered Good Times, and made his way over to the large window up front. The café wasn't too busy. Most people were out shopping for the ever so approaching Christmas. Ada was looking through the menu when he walked over to her small table. There were only two chairs that sat across each other.

"Long time no see, Leon."

He grunted. "How did you-"

"I saw you across the street when you were talking on your phone," Ada answered, putting down her menu to smile softly up at him.

"And you assumed that I would come directly here?" Leon asked, chuckling.

"Well, you're here aren't you?"

"Only because I saw you."

"You can sit down."

Leon glanced down at the chair across from Ada. Slowly, he pulled it out and sat down. His mind was in a maelstrom. He hadn't seen Ada since they were in Spain. Leon acutely remembered how she put the gun to his head and took the Las Plagas sample away from him. She escaped by helicopter, but not without giving Leon his means of escape…a tiny jet ski.

"What are you doing here, Ada?"

"Can't a lady order some food?"

"That isn't why you are here."

Ada crossed her legs, her eyes looking straight into his. She wore a black dress, one that complemented her figure quite well. She also had a coat made of mink fur that lay to the side, while she was in here under the warmth of the building.

"You have to be cold in that," Leon stated.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"So, what happened back in Spain?"

"Is your memory that poor?" Ada asked, cupping her fingers in her chin.

"The Las Plagas sample. What did you do with it?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Leon heaved a sigh. "I should've known you were going to play mind games with me, Ada." Ada leaned back, beholding him with a serious gaze. Leon wouldn't look away from her expressive, yet mysterious eyes. "How was Harvardville?"

Leon wasn't too surprised that she knew about Harvardville. He cleared his throat, rubbing the five o'clock shadow that had begun to take over his face since his departure of his last mission. "It was…just like Raccoon City, to say the least." "Interesting. You are a hero, Leon."

Leon hated that word. "No, I'm not. I'm a fighter. I just do my job."

Ada slightly scowled. "You don't mean those words."

Leon shook his head. "What about you? What have you been doing for the past year?"

Some kind of emotion flashed through her eyes. She even glanced a way, her lip twitching. Before Leon could really catch it, she was already smiling softly at him again. The mask was back on her beautiful face.

"Oh, you know, what I do best…running around stealing research and viruses to sell to the highest bidder."

"Yet you look no richer to me," Leon replied dryly.

"Oh?" Ada's smile widened just a tad.

"What have you really been doing? It looked like you had something else on your mind before you told me that."

"I didn't know we were playing a poker game," Ada said, taking a drink of her coffee.

The high pitched laughter of children hit their ears as more children outside rushed pass the window. Leon took a moment to look out the window. It was the same as before; normal people, snow, traffic, overcast sky…nothing had changed.

"Ma'm, are you ready to order?"

Leon and Ada looked over to the young woman waitress. She was holding up her ticket pad ready to write down Ada's order. Ada smiled, picking up her menu. She handed it over to the waitress and shook her head.

"I'm no longer hungry. Thank you."

"More coffee then?"

"Of course."

"And you, sir? Would you like a drink? A menu?"

Leon shook his head, smiling. "No, thanks. I'm fine."

The waitress refilled Ada's coffee and went on with her business. Leon and Ada were silent for a long moment after she had gone. Ada fixed her coffee to her liking, smiling after she took another warm drink.

"I never had the chance to ask you. How did you get out of Raccoon City alive?"

Ada seemed taken aback by the question, but only for a second. "My old employer gave me a way to escape."

Leon barely noticed Ada's holstered gun on her thigh when she moved her dress. She either wanted to be ready for something just in case, or she was on an assignment as they spoke.

"Old employer? Wesker?"

"Yes."

"So, you don't work for him anymore?"

"You could say that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leon inquired, suspicious of her answer.

"It means just that."

Apparently, Leon wasn't going to get past that subject. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. He remembered the President, but he did not want to leave Ada. He felt relieved to see and talk to her again. The Asian-American woman never seemed to be far from his mind.

"Why are you here at this café anyways?" Leon asked. "You seem more like the expensive, fancy restaurant woman to me."

"Is that you trying to be charming, Leon?" Ada chuckled. "I do prefer the finest, thank you. But there isn't much choice around here."

"Then you don't know D.C very well," Leon answered, shaking his head.

Ada thinned her lips. "Let's just say that I am trying to keep low for awhile."

There was a darker meaning to her words than she implied. Leon noticed this immediately. She was showing him bits and pieces of what was truly haunting her. Leon wanted to worry for her, but knew that Ada could very well take care of herself. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been that bad anyways. She seemed relaxed, unworried about any immediate threats.

"Ada," Leon said softly. "You are safe here…with me."

She only mocked him with a sly smile. "That is sweet, Leon. However, you have no power against the threat I face…No one does."

"But-"

"What do you think about winter, Leon?"

Leon was confused by her sudden change of subject, but let it go. "Winter? It reminds me of my childhood days in Colorado. There was…so much beauty that came with it. I remember that it looked as if it had changed the land when it came. It's nowhere near the same here as it is there, but…I feel the same feelings I guess." Ada studied him closely, her eyes burning with some kind of emotion. For a moment, she looked at peace, and to Leon, it made him feel at peace as well. He extended his arm out across the table. Ada barely smiled, reaching hers out to touch his fingers. Her touch didn't remain for long. She soon pulled her arm back to her body and lowered her gaze.

"Winter reminds me of death."

Leon blinked at her words. He was at a lost for his own. Ada relaxed a little somewhat. She looked back up into his eyes.

"It reminds me of how there is a unique beauty in death. More along the lines on the beauty before rebirth."

Leon was silent for a long moment after her words. "I need to take you out and show you exactly how much life there is in winter."

Ada chuckled softly, nodding her head. "I have felt that way since I was a child. It would be nice to change that view."

"We already have too much death and darkness in our lives, Ada. We don't need anymore."

"You are right. It is just that we are far from the end. You must continue fighting, Leon."

"And you?" Leon asked.

"I? And I must continue…running."

"Running? You don't have to run, Ada."

Ada swished the remaining coffee in her mug around, watching it to avoid Leon's eyes. She gave a weak smile, which proved ineffective against Leon.

"It's the only option I have for now. Don't worry…I'm fine."

Leon slightly growled. "What are you running from?"

Ada's eyes locked onto Leon's, and for a moment, the world seemed to stop. Ada sighed softly, the corners of her lips twitching. "Look outside."

Leon was puzzled. Ada wouldn't so much as twitch across from him. She almost became a frozen statue it seemed. Slowly, Leon turned his head, flicking his eyes away to look outside. Everything was still normal. Children were laughing, people were walking by while they were shopping, and traffic moved at the same pace. The snow was still everywhere, and the sky was still grey with clouds. Nothing had changed…except…

There was a man that stood directly across the street in the same exact position where Leon had spoke to Hunnigan on the phone. He wore all black and was a little older than Leon. He had blonde hair, and sunglasses hid his eyes. He wouldn't have been too out of the ordinary except that Leon was getting a dark feeling from this man. That, and he was watching them directly. Leon didn't recognize the man, but he was getting a strange feeling that he already knew him from somewhere anyways.

"He's after me."

"Who is he?"

Ada chuckled in response. "That is your elusive Albert Wesker. The man who caused everything, no? You mean your agency never showed you his profile?"

Leon felt his throat tighten. Albert Wesker was the man who started everything. He was the man who took Sherry away after Leon left to go with the Agency...after Leon had promised he would protect her. He glared right back at Ada. "Why didn't you tell me? I can protect you."

Ada shook her head. "No, you can't. I betrayed him a year ago with the Las Plagas sample. He has been hunting me ever since."

"You forget who I work for."

"It won't be enough to stop him…trust me."

"Then what do you suggest that I do? I can't just sit back and watch you risk your life!"

Ada stood up out of her chair. She bent down, placing her pointer finger on Leon's lips in order to get him to hush. She smiled warmly down at him, and it was sincere in her eyes.

"Relax. It's only a little game of cat and mouse. Besides, he isn't after you, so if I were you I would stay low and keep it that way."

"Ada," Leon growled, getting to his feet.

He looked outside. Wesker was still there, but he was no longer still like a statue. Instead, the man in black was popping his neck and shoulders.

"There is a gift for you under the table."

"What? So, you did come here with a purpose?" Leon asked.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Ada replied, smiling.

Leon glanced down to the table, but his eyes quickly reverted back up to the window, where Wesker was now gone. Leon felt something icy hit his chest, and he looked back to Ada.

"He's gone. I know. That means that I should be going now."

"Ada, wait. Please, don't go. I can protect you."

"You have always protected me. Now, for once…can you trust me?"

Leon swallowed hard, his jaw tightening. He reluctantly nodded his head. Something was telling him to trust her. Her eyes, they held a gleam he had never saw there before. Ada moved forward, placing a quick, sweet kiss on Leon's lips before pulling away. The kiss stunned Leon, and he blinked. Ada was smiling at him.

"Until the next time we meet…Leon Scott Kennedy."

"Hey, no fair!"

She was already heading out of the door, swinging on her fur coat. Leon went to follow her, but then stopped. He paused beside the table. Underneath the table was a black duralumin case. Curious, Leon sat back down after picking it up. He opened it on the table.

Leon could only laugh. "Ada…To this day, you are still a mystery to me."

The case was completely empty…

* * *

**Just a little something I felt like writing lol. I thought it was a nice, short story to bring on. I had fun writing it, lol. I sure hope all of you enjoy this little Leon/Ada oneshot! No one knows what happens to her after RE4, so I figured I could add this little insight! My first Ada/Leon story, so please be gentle, lol! Thanks! XD**


End file.
